


Widower and his daughter go camping

by StrangeRabbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeRabbit/pseuds/StrangeRabbit
Summary: While doing some other stuff on my pc, i came upon some old folder from quite a couple of years ago,from when i tried to get stories posted upon one or more sites( don't even remember wich websites those were ),All of them got rejected at the time ; )I thought i deleted all of those stories back then, but it seems at least one of them survived, haven't checked it,don't know what's written in it either, i am kinda afraid that it is riddled with stupid crap from what i used to wright,i hope this one is at least readable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Widower and his daughter go camping

**Author's Note:**

> I am still trying to get in a proper continuation on my previously posted stories on this website,  
> still going to happen, it just takes WAY TO LONG.
> 
> While doing some other stuff on my pc, a came upon some old folder from quite a couple of years ago,  
> from when i tried to get stories posted upon one or more sites( don't even remember wich websites those were ),  
> All of them got rejected ate the time ; )  
> I thought i deleted all of those stories back then, but it seems one survived, haven't checked it,  
> don't know what's written in it either, i am kinda afraid that it is riddled with stupid crap from what i used to wright,  
> i hope this one is at least readable.  
> As some form of consolation for not having updated anything for a while,  
> i guess i deemed it nessecary to ignore the potential shame i could get from risking to do something like this.
> 
> Anyways, if you actually read this whole Note, i would like to say:
> 
> Thank you for checking out my work, even the trashy parts of it.

Herman: A 71 year old man, Berta's Widower, and Jacqueline's(Jacky) father. He is 174 centimeters, or 5 f 9 inch, tall, is slighly overweight has a large beer belly, balding head of average thicknes straight gray hair, gray-blue eyes, normally never had any facial hair, but he typically has a slight gray stubble during camping trips because of his then relaxed life style, and he is overal rimpled because of his old age and even during his prime had an unimpressive average looking face. He used to work in a mega store, where he worked himself up from someone putting merchandise on shelves on the household products department, to a boring office job in a cubicle on the marketing department located next to the general managers office, where the shops local general manager (his by that time direct superior, and a merciless corporate slave-drive, with no regards to his employees, as he made them work overtime almost daily in order to have "promising results" to show to his superiors at the regional office from time to time) worked. but Robert retired a couple years back, finally allowing him some more time with his than still very much alive wife Bertha. 

Bertha: she died 8 months prior to the start of the story at the age of 64, from to late discovered metastatic cancer, probably having something to do with her previous uterine cancer many years ago, but the exact cause was never established. She was Herman's wife, and Jacqueline's(Jacky) mother. 

Herman and Bertha Always wanted more than one kid, but Berta had a C-section aswell as a couple other complications (both during and after the babys delivery), and they almost lost their baby as well because of said complications. and shortly after, Bertha begain to deteriorate in certain physical aspects and finally haid her uterus surgically removed after they had detected cancer in it when their child(Jacky) was about 10 years old. After that they had hoped for grandchildren but Jacky never expressed interrest in boys, that coupled with her outdoor(camping however, having been sort of a tradition in their family), up-beat and extraverted personality and typically having her hair reaching only as low as her neck, and always wearing only jeans, sweaters and mountain shoes, never a skirt, dress, stockings, high heels, or any other type of shoes for that matter, made her parents briefly think that she was perhaps swinging the other way, but that was later also put out of their head when their daughter didn't seem to have any sort of interest in girls either, she simply wassen't interested in any relationship concepts apparently.

Jacqueline(Jacky): a 38 year old woman, the only child of Herman and Bertha. She is 178 centimeters, or 5 f 10 inch, tall, has average thicknes straight light brown hair hanging as low as her neck, brown eyes like her mother Bertha, a soft average looking face, firm b-cup breasts, a compared to average European standards only slightly sagging Huge ass and very wide hips very thick thighs, some minor pouch belly and love handles, and a for the rest healthy physique for her age, because of her outdoor lifestyle.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ummmhhh aahh, that's done.......Herman said as he unloaded the last of the camping gear from his car. 

as he sits on his still rolled-up tent to catch his breath for a moment, he is suddenly called to attention by a familiar voice. Dad!!! jacky yelled out loud happily, as she ran towards him with an up-lifting smile on her face.

A Jacky, long time no see, he said, while quickly standing up, seemingly having forgotten all of the baggage lifting he did only moment's earlier.

Have you been here long? he asked. No i have only just arrived here, how was the trip? Oh it was a drag, having to attentively pack our tent and other baggage without forgetting something, and driving that awful distance here all alone, not to mention the unpacking of the baggage like i just did. It's just not the same without your mother, he answered with a sad face.

Yeah, moms passing has been hard to take in for many people, especially us. but we will manage somehow, besides, mom wouldn't want us to be sad all the time wile we are on our traditional camping trip. Your right, even though she wasn't much for physical activity, and coming from me, that's saying something, she nonetheless always had her smiles on whenever we had our trusted little family trip.

But i think it's time that we start putting the tent up don't you think? Of course, jacky chimed happily, work first, relaxing later!

..................................................................................................................

3 hours later, as the sun was starting to go down, Herman enjoyed his first bit of relaxing since yesterday, sitting on a folding chair on the edge of the camping grounds, while staring calmly in front of him unto the evening view of their nature location far removed from urban live, looking down the steep hill covered in the greenest of grass and a tree here and there, before it bordered a Temperate forest further down the hill.

Meanwhile, Jacky, who had been reading a crime-Thriller novel inside their tent eversince they had finished dinner, was walking towards the public showers/toilets area of the camping, in order to relieve herself.

Another 4 minutes later, Herman sighed as he stood up from his chair which he then proceeded to fold up again, dropping it next to their tent, before continuing towards the public showers/toilets area of the camping, as he too, needed to relieve himself as well.

..................................................................................................................

Flush! 

As she stepped out of the toilet cubicle and walked towards the sink in order to wash her hands, she was suddelnly brought up to attention as she heard her dads voice, hey! You here too?

O hey dad, those water bottles getting to you as well!?! Yeah, even though i would have liked to watch the scenery of nature for a bit longer, biology demanded i empty the bladder, Herman answered.

Then as their respective initial words were finished, both of them strangely did not seem to know how to proceed from there. Herman in his old T-shirt( white, with a fading light-bleu picture of what seemed to once have depicted a pier with a fishing boat on it, one of those cheap shirts that after some years, you basically can't remember nomatter how hard you try how it ever came into your possesion ), which was clearly meant for a slimmer stomach as it streched unsightedly around it, while for the rest wearing beige khaki shorts and a couple of "hand me down" slippers. All the while having his arms lazily hanging alongside his sides with a simple expression on his slightly stubbled face, stood still in the common doorway of the public showers/toilets area of the camping. jacky in a for her typical set of mountain shoes, common blue jeans and a sweater, a dark-blue sweater this time, standing still in the middle of the showers/toilets common area, while still not yet having washed her hands since she was interrupted by her fathers arrival, and being somehow visibly unsure of what to do next.

He..he, Jacky awkwardly tried to put on a bit of a laugh as if to try to lift a bit of the tangible atmosphere, while starting to shift, seemingly getting ready to move.

Herman on the other hand, had his attention somewhere entirely different. Why was his penis getting hard? Why did he suddenly miss female contact so much, after all these years? He and Bertha did not have sex for over 23 years! And why did jacky, his own daughter, suddenly seem so attractive? This wasn't right! whas it?

Jacky meanwhile focused on her dads face. Always with the stubbles on our camping trips, yet always shaven in his normal day to day life. And now with that silly expression, appearing less intelligent than she knew damn well he really was. She thought, as her gaze suddenly kept lingering on his mouth. In her current confused state she may or may not have thought that she needed to look at it for medical purposes, to then tell her father to see a doctor or something, incase something seemed wrong with it. Her level of reasoning in this moment, wasn't what it usually was. 

Then she started started walking towards her father, all the while, her eyes were glued to his mouth, in her head, her reasoning for this action was probably justified as to try to get a better look in her inspection of possible symptoms of something, anything, that she needed to protect her father from. As her walking suddenly stopped, her gaze was suddenly on his left ear, while her lips suddenly felt wet and pushed against something soft. Then her mind suddenly cleared up and she broke away hastily of what appeared to have been a kiss! On her fathers lips! That was instigated by herself!

..................................................................................................................

Had she just........Herman's brain short circuited for a moment.

For a brief moment, yet a moment that felt like more than 20 seconds, Jacky staired with her mouth gaping wide open towards her also jaw-dropped father, before she began hastily undressing herself, and when finally fully naked, quickly turned around and dropped to her hands and knees as fast as she could. Herman's hart started pumping adrenaline throughout his body, as he could not believe his eyes. Meanwhile, Jacky had spread her knees a bit to get in a better position and arched her back with her little pouch-belly pointing downwards as far as possible, while she simultaneously raised her huge ass.

She never had a relationship or even as much as dated a person in the past, and the only time she ever put anything inside of her vagina to date was at the age of 21 while she lived in a smal rental apartment while studying, when she put a cucumber in it, and to her shock, accidentely tore her own hymen with it. Her remaining sexual eperience was limited to occasionally softly touching herself in her nether regions, something she first started doing ate the age of 15, and what she , especially after the sense of discovery was lifted of it, only rarely did, and when she did it, it was usually after she got herself worked up over a badly written romantic drama or romantic comedy film, that she watched sometimes in the late evening after a particularily stress-full day together with a bucket of ice cream. Now she was, with a sense of insecurity, waiting for whatever was about to happen to her in moment or two, not even beginning to try to make sense about what she just did herself, as in her now heavily excited brain, nothing of what just happened made sense to her.

Herman, like a robot, with the same jawdropped expression safe for more dilated eyes and a red flush over his cheeks caused by his ever growing arousel, started to calmly, yet with a barely recognisable sense of urgency to it, undress until he two was as naked as the day he was born, after which he slowly dropped to his knees behind his daughter.

As if waiting for a thought that would act as the final warning and last chance to turn back from it all and act like it never happened, Herman briefly hesitated after that for what was about the longest 3 seconds for the both of them that they had each ever lived through.

Then, suddenly, his left hand wen't to grip her left ass cheek, as his right wen't to grab his own, now fully hard, dick, and pointed it at her, now very moist with arousal, vagina. He then placed both of his hands on Jacky's repective hips, and pushed forward, trying to get his penis to enter her.

..................................................................................................................

His penis slowly began to enter Jacky, as she, in one motion, arched her back even further if that is even possible, opened her mouth to let out a long stretched feminine groan, and tightened her vaginal walls around her fathers penis.

Herman, briefly relishing the feeling of the tip of his penis to be inside of a woman for the first time in over 23 years, began to push in further, but was quickly halted somewhat because of the friction inbetween his big fat beer belly and his daughter's huge fat ass. Which left him Briefly cursing in a supressed hushed tone. Immediately afterwards though, he lifted his big belly with both of his hands and pushed his hips forward to get in the rest of his average-penis-lenght, before dropping his belly back down again, which now caused it to land with an audible "TUD!" a top of her huge ass, the feeling of it mixed with the very idea of her father's belly slapping onto her ass, in her now currently oversexed mindset, almost felt like some sort of strange way for her father to assert dominance over her, causing her to spasm around her fathers penis inside of her, and let out a little moan.

With everything now set and ready, Herman began with short steady strokes of his penis inside of his very own daughter. To which jacky responded by closing her eyes, lowering her upper body closer to the ground, while now leaning with her lower arms on the dirty common room floor of the public showers/toilets area, and with her ass raised slightly higher and slightly more pushed against her fathers pelvis, as she concentrated on the feeling of being fucked from behind by her father, with the hooks of her lips now in a smal upwards curve, presenting a modest smile on her face, as she now understood the meaning behind this previously indescribable feeling she had been feeling since she saw him standing in the door opening of the public showers/toilets area. It was love! Somehow, she had spontaneously fallen head over heels for her own father!

Suddenly, Hermans hips started thrusting faster, as he was nearing his first none-masturbation ignited orgasm in over 23 years. Then he squished his teeth together while he held hip pevis firmly connected to his daughter's huge ass, as mumbled unintelligible growles were barely heard from behind his clenched teeth, his sperm blasted into his daughter's receptive womb, which in turn caused her to climax her first ever sex ignited orgasm of her late-bloomer life.

As herman pulled out and white globs of his sperm began dripping out of Jacky's freshly fucked vagina, he suddenly was struck wit an immense need to piss, as he still had not gone for what he came here to do in the first place. Then the oddest idea came to his mind, then strangely enough he began to see as a necessity, which caused by his primitive train of thought after the sex he just had. he tto his penis(which in his mind was now revert to as cock) in his right hand and began to pee over his daughter's ass and her back respectively. To which Jacky suddenly sprung to attention, yelping the question what he was doing!?! Taken a back for a brief moment, he stopped peeing and looked in the eyes of her now turned around head.

I a w-was m m-marking you with my scent he replied matter-of-factly. Her shocked expression softening and being replaced by a sudden gaze of lust, she replied with spinning around facing him on her knees and asked him without any signs of doubt in her eyes, then pee over my front too, don't forget my face, hair, both of my arm pits and my breasts, she answered. Immediately reacting to what she just said without delay, Herman began pissing her over first her breasts and stomach, then going up over her neck, with her arching her head both ways in turn with closed eyes and opened mouth, allowing him to adequately drench her neck, cheeks, lips, teeth, tongue, nose, eyelids and the rest of her face in his piss, before she bowed her head allowing him to shower her hair and remaining parts of her head and neck in piss also. She then took his penis in her hands and used it to aim at both of her respective armpits as she raised her arms in turn to do so. next she aimed it at her thighs, to drench her upper legs, an dthen quickly stood up with him following, after which she turned around letting him soak her ass and the back-sides of her legs. finally she made a drop spin o her knees to hastilty take charge of his cock(as it was now also called in her oversexed-brain) again as she now took his cock in her mouth and drank the reaminder of his piss down her throught into her stomach while wildly carressing his cockhead with her tongue, to aid in the utmost effectiveness of spreading her father's piss to ass many places in her oral cavity as possible, and she finished licking his cock-head clean and putting a quick sweet loving peck on the tip of it as a sign that it was cleaned by her mouth. 

They then heard voices, and sprang to action accordingly, taking their clothes, shoes and slippers in piles stashed in their arms, and ran out of the public showers/toilets area, and into the bushes behind the building.

..................................................................................................................

As they almost fell over oneanother and themselves while stumbling into the bushes, they dropped their clothing/shoes/slippers on the foresty floor, and Herman dropped himself on his back on a moss covered piece, and was soon thereafter stradled face to face by Jacky, who aimed his cock at her pussy(as they now both internally called it), and let herself down over and around it, piercing herself on his meat until both of their pelvises met and her huge ass made an audible "Tud!" on his thighs, all the while looking into each other's eyes filled with a mixture of love and lust between them.

Then, as she began rising up and down along the length of his cock, causing her ass, pussy, and pelvis to make rythmic wet sounds on his thighs and her breasts to gently jiggle up and down with the hardened & elongated nipples atop of them, she began to talk in a soothing way befitting a woman who was doing everything in her power to please her man and to let him know hat she would be there for him always: i am still your daughter, and will forever be your daughter, but only secondary to my new status, my status as your woman, your female,, your mate, your mare, your bitch and the mother of the rest of your children which you will be putting on this world in the future, starting with the one whe are currently making, she said. To which Herman replied: i am your father, and will Always be your father, just as you will always be my little girl, however, he continued (as he started thrusting upward in response to her riding him), my status as your father, and your status as my little girl, will from now on be secondary to both the new status you just described yourself as, as well as secondary to my own new status as your man, your male, your mate, your stallion and the father of all the children that you will ever be giving birth to in your entire life. After their vowes were said they speeded up their fucking and came simultanously again for the second time that day, witch Jacky being filled with yet a second load of Herman's cum(as they both now called it internally).

..................................................................................................................

Herman and Jacky would spend the rest of their stay at the camping fucking whenever it was possible, and herman would shower Jacky in his piss every day when they were there, making her which evcentually started keeping away normally interested men as she not only sticked of piss but was also clearly looking wet as well, as she was truly drenched in his urine all day every day.

She would also learn how to suck his cock, and would drink greedily, gulping down his cum and piss alike, like how a desperate woman would drink water after having roamed a dessert.

Although it wasn't known at the time, a spermcell that was unleashed inside of Jacky during their second time having sex, when they made the vowes, had succeeded in impregnating a waiting egg, and as such, she was pregnant with her/their first, and his second, child.

Eventually, their time at the camping was over, but instead of saying goodbye, and till next time like the many years before, eversince Jacky had left her parental home, they now moved back together, to Hermans and previously also Bertha's house, but instead of returning to her old bedroom made guestroom, Jacky moved into the master bedroom, replacing Bertha as the one woman who would sleep with Herman every night.

..................................................................................................................

6 years and a couple months later, Bertha had now been dead for the passed 7 years or so. Herman was now 78 years old, and Jacky was currently 44 years of age. Their first pregnancy had resulted in her/their eldest child and thus his second oldest child, her younger half-sibling as well as also his grandchild, a daughter, which they named Sara, and whom was now 5 years old. In the meantime though, she had additionally given birth to fraternal-twins after her second pregnancy was fulfilled, the twins, a boy and a girl, were called Daniel(Dan) and Rosalie(Rose) respectively, and were currently 3 years old, and more recently after her third pregnancy, she had given birth to another daughter, Lily, who was currently only a couple of months old. Herman had not chanched much physically over the past 6 years, safe for having become slightly balder again, but to such an extant that it was only noticeable when putting an older foto of him next to his face, and that he had become slightly fitter despite his increasingly old age, because of the increased physical activity thanks to having seks with his Daughter all the time, although that did not seem to alter his belly, which remained equally large and fat. Jacky ironically, had dropped alot in her physical activety compared to 6 years earlier, with her outdoor livestyle having been replaced with staying at home, getting fucked by her father, being pregnant with & giving birth to her fathers babys, and eating and sleeping, and cooking and cleaning, as she fully changed her life from a single outgoing upbeat woman to a stay at home barefoot and pregnant housewife. And because all the pregnancys and lack of physical activity and eating she gained alot of weight, only a little bit extra in her: ass, hips, which although quite large still, on her current body, had become relatively more proportionate as a result of the transformation the rest of her body had gone trhough, with her already thick thighs having become big fat thighs to almost adequately equate her ass and hips with only a small bit of disproportian left, and with her having put up weight in the form of a small layer of fat across her entire body, from her lower legs to her upper and lower arms(having gained a bit of jigly fat hanging from her upper arms even), to a less slender neck, back and shoulders, to rounder cheeks, to having grown her previous b-cup breasts to a c-cup. But her biggest changes were her longer and slightly more unkempt hair that grew to just below her shoulders, and the fact that (especially after her third Lily was born) her little pouch belly had been transformed into a sagging love-handles style( in contrast to her dads rounder and sturdier belly ) fat belly that typically hung as low as to slitghly cover her pubic hair at its current lowest hanging point, and her belly was covered with stretchmarks, especially at the sides.

..................................................................................................................

It was a Sunny saturday morning, as Sara was staying at the neighbors house, and the twins as well as Lily were all asleep, that Herman stood, completety naked in the kitchen, in front of the sink and above it, a window with a view on their garden, through which he could see the sunrays illuminating the red and yellow leafes which covered the entire garden on this autumn day. But his gaze was not fixed upon the garden, no, instead, he looked downward, having a stunning view of an equally naked chubby daughter and mother of his latest 4 children, who was softly placing kisses all over his balls and cock while kneeling on the ground before him, al the while smelling like dried up piss, his piss, as he had showered her with it again in the bathroom instead of using water today, like normal people would have done. Her hair slill plastered to her neck shoulders and forehead. Her breasts, belly, thighes, ass, legs, arms, back, nose, lips, chin, and cheeks, still glistening from it.

Jacky softly cooed as she was now tenderly holding her fathers cock in both of her hands whle stroking her left cheek liek a cat against his precum covered cockhead, smearing all of it across her dried up piss glistening face, before giving it a loving kiss on its slid at the to, swiftly giving a quick lick over it as well. Than she looked up at her father with a beeming smile and stretched her arms and hands up at him, a sign he immediately understood, as they had become quite in sinc with oneanother over the past 6 years, and he reached out to her, lending her a hand, and lifted her from the floor, directly followed in a single motion by putting his hands under her huge ass and lifting her up, putting her down on the kitchen counter. He then took his cock with his right hand while pushing her right leg to the side with his left hand, and aimed the tip at her pussy while jacky put her hands behind her on the counter.

Herman then placed his hands on her hips and sheathed himself in a single motion inside her hole to the hilt, followed by slowly starting to thrust into her while she let out a sweet moan, and flung her head backwards. as he started pounding faster he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it, prompting milk to flow from her maternal breast into his mouth, causing her motherly instincts to kick in, cradling his head with her left hand, holding him softly to her breast, as she spoke sweet encouragements into his ears.

As his pelvis aggressively pummeled into heirs, their fat bellies slapt obscenely against oneanother, causing a loud "SLAB!", "FLATCH!" and "PANG!" sounds, further augmented by her still slightly moist belly form her fathers piss, and her love juices flinging everywhere, as her boobs lewdly and with ferocious speed swung to all directions, as they looked into each others wild eyes with their jaws dropped low and their throats spewing out animalisting grunts, as they fucked like beasts.

Suddenly Jacky began to shake violantly as her eyes roled back up inside her head her tongue hanging outside of her mouth drooling drops of spit on her right breast, while her head was tilted to the right as she had a mind-numbing orgasm, her pussy muscles meanwhile massaging Hermans Cock causing him to shout out her name while suddenly hilting himself all the way in to get as close to her womb as possible as rope after robe of thick white cum exploded from his average sized cock into her womb, where it would mix with another waiting egg, causing her fourth pregnancy with her/their fifth and his sixth child to grow inside of her soon again to grow round and even bigger belly.

As his softening cock slips out from his daughters pussy, and they slowly get their heads working normally again, they throw each others arms simultanously around each others necks and pull eachother into a nothing held back French kiss, before parting their faces, a string of saliva clinging between their lips still, whe they look like a bunch of newlyweds into each others eyes.

I love you, my man, my male, my mate, my stallion, she said. To which he answered, i love you too, my woman, my female, my mate, my mare, my bitch.

As his cock started to harden again, her mouth turned into a naughty grin, as they looked at each other still, but their love eyes replaced, by the eyes of a man and woman who just wanted to fuck, and fuck hard they did!

***

THE END


End file.
